Counting Stars
by Artless Rose
Summary: Défi de Nemeresis : "Ecrire un One-Shot sur le couple Wade Barrett/Chris Jericho...tu devras mettre un lemon et que ce soit un truc tout mignon qui dégouline de guimauve" Pas si fluffy que ça au final...


**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un petit défi de Nemeresis que j'ai fait trainer assez longtemps ! **

**"Ecrire un One-Shot sur le couple *roulement de tambour* Wade Barrett/Chris Jericho...tu devras mettre un lemon et que ce soit un truc tout mignon qui dégouline de guimauve :D"**

**C'est mignon, c'est guimauve (bon peut-être pas au début) mais c'est pas non plus l'OS le plus fluffy que vous lirez de votre vie ! (Ou alors, c'est vraiment que je suis malade ou qu'on a trouvé un traitement pour mon côté sadique) **

**Bref ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ah oui, petit nota bene, si vous voulez lire cet OS avec une atmosphère vraiment déprimante, allez-y à donf avec du Bruno Mars "When I was your man", ou sinon, un peu moins déprimant avec du One Republic "Counting Stars" (j'ai écrit avec les deux, mais la fin avec Counting Stars, d'où le nom... haha)**

* * *

Mes clés tournent lentement dans la serrure. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvre dans un grincement approximatif, et j'entre, soupirant, avant de me débarrasser de mon manteau et de mes chaussures dans l'entrée, sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. Tous les jours, c'est exactement le même rituel. Je me traine jusqu'au salon où j'abandonne mon sac sur la table puis part mettre ma bouilloire sur le feu. Je regarde les flammes vaciller dans l'obscurité, avant de me décider à allumer la maigre ampoule de mon plafond. Un nouveau soupir glisse entre mes lèvres. Je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même. Je dépose mon thé sur ma nappe. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les volutes de vapeur paraissent être la chose la plus intéressante du monde.

Je n'ai pas envie d'allumer la télé, ni même la radio. Encore moins d'appeler mes collègues ou ma famille. La solitude est ma meilleure amie ces derniers temps. Il n'y a rien qui parvienne à me faire sourire. Parfois, un inconnu dérapant sur une plaque de verglas par ce froid mordant me tire un bref rire. Je n'ai plus goût à rien. Le travail me paraît être une corvée. Avant, j'y allais le coeur léger, plein d'entrain. Mais maintenant que tu es parti...

J'abandonne ma tasse vide sur la table, je la laverai demain, comme à chaque fois. Je récupère mon sac et de ma main libre, j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre. La lumière du salon glisse sur le parquet et se frotte à mes meubles. Je relâche une nouvelle mon sac, le jetant sur le seuil de la pièce. Le silence de mon appartement me terrifie. Il me prend aux tripes et me glace le sang. Je déteste être seul. Avant, je détestais que tu restes constamment avec moi et tu as réussi à me faire aimer ta présence, un peu trop à mon goût. C'est le manque qui se fait le plus sentir. Je n'ai pas besoin des autres, mais de toi.

Je te déteste pour ça. Pour tout ce que tu m'as fait ressentir. Tu savais pourtant que tu allais me piétiner le coeur non ? Tu aurais du le prévoir. J'aurais du le savoir aussi... Je suis tellement misérable et pathétique. J'étais parfaitement heureux avant, avant que toi et ton sourire ultra brillant, que tes cheveux dorés, que ta joie et tes foutus sentiments ne se mettent en travers de mon chemin. Merde ! T'aurais pas pu me laisser tranquille hein ? Fallait que tu fasses tout péter dans mon univers. Et que tu m'abandonnes comme un chien.

Je crois que j'ai peur. J'ai peur d'allumer toutes les lumières de mon appartement et de me rendre compte que j'ai un souvenir de toi dans chaque centimètre carré de chacune de ces foutues pièces. Mais j'ai peur de déménager, ça reviendrait à te perdre pour de bon. Alors je reste là, à passer mes soirées dans l'obscurité et dans le silence le plus complet. Je renifle sur le seuil de la porte, que je n'ai toujours pas quitté. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça me tue de parvenir jusqu'à mon lit tous les soirs ? De parcourir les quelques mètres pour m'allonger dans notre abri de fortune. Là où toi et moi on se protégeait du monde entier, là où l'on oubliait tout, jusqu'à notre nom. Là où je t'ai aimé tellement fort, et où j'ose espérer que tu m'as aimé un peu aussi.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, je n'ai pas la force d'aller jusqu'à mon lit maintenant. J'enlève lentement mes vêtements, espérant gagner encore quelques secondes. La lumière blafarde fait ressortir mon teint cadavérique et mes cernes. Il faudrait que je songe à raser ma barbe. Ça devient grave. Je me retourne, près à affronter mes démons mais je me stoppe au niveau de la porte, stupéfait.

Tu dors comme un ange dans mes draps. Je souffle. Encore une hallucination. Je m'approche de mon lit et me glisse dans mes draps glacés. Tu n'as pas bougé. Ta poitrine se soulève lentement et la ligne de ton profil se dégage légèrement de l'obscurité. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te toucher, te prendre dans mes bras mais toi et moi savons que tu n'es pas réellement là hein ? Je me tourne, dos à toi, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Les rayons de soleil tombent sur mon visage et finissent par me réveiller. Je regarde l'autre côté de mon lit, vide de ta présence. Je me lève, le corps douloureux et train ma vieille carcasse vers la cuisine pour un thé. J'ai les yeux encore à moitié fermés, mais je connais le chemin par coeur. D'un geste de la main, je tente d'attraper ma tasse de la veille. Rien. Je retente avant de baisser le regard. J'étais sûr d'avoir laissé ma tasse là hier soir. Je me tourne vers ma cuisine ouverte avant de bloquer sur place.

Tu es là.

Tu es réellement là, debout dans ma cuisine, une de mes chemises sur le dos, ma tasse entre les doigts. Tes cheveux blonds restent indomptés mais ton sourire est tendre. Ton regard est planté dans le mien, attendant un premier geste de ma part.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Ma question te surprend. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin peut-être que si. Je sais pas vraiment.

- Je suis revenu... murmures-tu

- Ça me fait une belle jambe, claquais-je.

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je suis aussi froid. Peut-être est-ce parce que tu m'as largué comme la dernière des merdes trois mois auparavant. Peut-être est-ce parce que ta femme doit t'attendre chez toi, elle et tes trois merveilleux morveux, et que tu n'auras pas de temps à me consacrer, comme d'habitude.

- Je... je sais que t'es en colère, tu bafouilles devant moi, mais tu veux bien m'écouter ?

- J'aurais pu mais, oh attends, on est plus ensembles ! Dis-je moqueur. Si tu veux bien... récupérer tous tes trucs et partir... Et n'oublie pas de me rendre mes clés.

- Attends Stuart ! Me cries-tu. S'il te plaît...

Je m'arrête sur le seuil de ma chambre sans me retourner. Visiblement, tu ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Il y aurait tellement à dire sur toute notre histoire.

- Je... j'ai quitté ma femme, m'annonces-tu...

- Chri... commençais-je

- Non laisse moi finir ! Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et je m'en veux, sincèrement, je m'en veux terriblement. Mais j'ai réalisé que j'étais malheureux sans toi. J'ai réalisé que tu me manquais. Merde, tu me manques tout le temps ! On vient juste de rentrer de tournée avec le groupe. J'ai demandé le divorce, il y a deux mois. J'ai pensé comme un con qu'être seul me permettrais de me reconstruire ou une connerie comme ça. Mais la vérité c'est que je suis rien sans toi, alors je t'en supplie Stuart, par pitié, me jette pas dehors... pas maintenant.

Je n'ai pas réalisé m'être approché de toi pendant ton discours et c'est ton souffle sur ma peau qui me sort de mes pensées. Je ne peux même pas te dire depuis combien de temps j'attends que ces mots passent la barrière de tes lèvres. Mon coeur bat comme un cheval fou. Tes yeux me supplient de te pardonner et je sais que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps face à toi.

- Tu veux bien encore de moi ? Murmures tu contre mes lèvres.

- Merde... Je souffle avant de me jeter sur toi

Nos langues retrouvent le chemin habituel, comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais perdues. Je respire ton odeur à plein poumons, m'enivrant comme jamais. Ma main plaquée contre ta nuque te tient férocement. Comment est-ce que tu arrives à me faire ça ? Ce n'est pas humainement possible. Je ne devrais pas être là, en train de mélanger nos salives, alors que tu viens de me balancer les pires excuses qu'il soit sur cette planète. Tu gémis et ta voix rauque résonne en moi. Je nous sépare, fiévreux. Ton regard est assombri, presque noir de désir. Ta langue passe doucement sur tes lèvres rougies. Je recule lentement, t'invitant silencieusement à me suivre.

Je m'arrête sur le seuil pour te regarder passer. Toi et moi savons qu'en franchissant la porte de ma chambre, je ne te laisserai plus partir. Plus jamais. Tu t'arrêtes devant mon lit encore défait. Tes jambes sont à peine cachées par ma chemise trop grande que tu commences à déboutonner. J'ai soudainement trop chaud. Tu te mords la lèvre inférieure avec cet air innocent que tu utilises à chaque fois que je commence à flancher. Mon T-shirt est à terre mais je n'ai plus le souvenir de l'y avoir lancé. Je te rejoins rapidement, mes bras enserrant ta taille et mon nez partant se perdre dans ton cou. Nos lèvres se retrouvent une nouvelle fois, bataillant dans une lutte acharnée contre le désir qui nous consume. Je pourrais t'embrasser comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on soit vieux et flétris. Tu rigoles doucement. J'ai encore pensé à haute voix ? Mauvaise habitude.

Tes jambes tapent contre mon lit et nous tombons dans un entremêlement de corps entre mes draps. Mes mains retrouvent leur place favorite. Je crois que j'en pleurerai presque de joie. Nos peaux s'électrisent à leur contact. Je vais peut-être trop vite ? Mais le manque est tellement grand. Tes hanches qui ondulent contre mon bassin me laissent entrevoir l'état dans lequel tu es. Tes mains retirent sèchement mes derniers vêtements. Tu grognes, impatient. J'accède au moindre de tes désirs, me glissant entre tes jambes, nous faisant perdre la tête. Quelle merveilleuse sensation n'est-ce pas ? Nos soupirs emplissent la pièce, nos cris tapent contre les murs, nos gémissements caressent nos peaux enfin réunies. C'est ton regard dans le mien qui m'emmène au delà des cieux, au plus près de l'extase. Je pose mon front trempé de sueur sur le tien. Nos souffles s'effleurent, savourant la quiétude du moment.

Tu as ce regard, celui de bien avant ton départ. Celui que je voyais à chaque moment partagé avec toi. Celui qui me disait sans un mot ce que tu ressentais. Mon cœur de glace fond une nouvelle fois. Tu gagnes toujours à ce jeu là. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas besoin de paroles entre nous. Tout est écrit dans les étoiles Amour. Ou tu peux simplement jeter un œil à mon cœur pour y lire ce que tu veux savoir.

Depuis le temps qu'il t'appartient.

* * *

**Et voilà ! :D **

**Alors ? **

**Une petite impression ?**

**_Je vous aiiiiiiiiime :D_**


End file.
